


Leaving

by kasskade_rivers19972016



Category: Arthur - Fandom, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Drinking problems, M/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasskade_rivers19972016/pseuds/kasskade_rivers19972016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin leaves Mordred for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Merlin, you don't have to do this." Gwen bluttered out as the reached the front stone steps that lead up to the victorian styled house. It's red doors glaring into Merlin boring through to his soul.   "Yes I do, Gwen." Merlin spoke, but he was only trying to convince himself, "If i don't do this now then he'll just keep on doing the same stuff to me over and over. I won't let him have that control in my life." Gwen sighed heavily, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to talk Merlin out of this. He was hard headed and persistente. Too much like Gwen for her taste. Merlin walked up to the doors, ignoring their daunting scowls.   Before Merlin could even try to knock on the doors they burst open, and there stood a 6' tall broad shouldered black haired blue eyed man. "Hello Merlin." the other male slurred. "Have you decided to come crawling back to me?"   "N..n...n...no... Mordred." Merlin stuttered looking away from the taller mans peircing eyes.   Mordred just laughed a blood curdling laugh and leaned in to Merlin and whispered in his ear, "I don't belevie you." Merlin wanted to gag. Mordred's breath and cloths reaked of alcohol,  "I know that you love me Merlin and I know thaf no matter what I do, no matter how hard i push you will always come back to me."   Gwen had been watching and listning from the bottom of the starirs, and she could tell that Merlin was in trouble. She marched up the steps to Merlin grabbing his hand and speaking in her back-the-hell-off-or-I'll-go-kick-ass-all-over-you tone of voice, "Just so you know Merlin isnt into you anymore; you're not stable, you can't hold down a job, and you always smell like alcohol so if you could please stop calling the house at 2 o'clock in the morning and leave us be that would be great." Gwen glared at Mordred daring him to say anything he opened his mouth and Gwen cocked an eyebrow at him and automaticaly Mordred closed it. Gwen smiled and then turned to Merlin, "Come on Merlin we have some celibrating to do."   The bar was loud and crowded there was hardly any room for Merlin to walk back to the table that he and Gwen were sitting at. On the way back Merlin got shoved into a wall spilling the drinks he was carrying all over himself. He was about to yell at whatever idiot had done this to him but when he looked to his left he stopped dead in his tracks. A blonde hair blue eyed god was looking him in the eyes. "Oh my God!" He cried over the roar of the Music, "I am such an idiot!"   "No, no. Really its okay." Merlin shouted back, I should have been paying attention!"   "Well at least let me buy you another round." Merlin blushed but nodded at the gurgeos man standing in front of him that was giving him an award winning smile. "Good my names Arthur by the way."   "I'm Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter per request here is more, but first a quick disclaimer! 
> 
> I DO NT OWN ANY OF THE MERLIN CHARCATERS THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS PARTICULAR INTERACTION BETWEEN SAID CHARCATERS! Okay I'll let you get back to the story now.

Well Merlin what will it be?" Artgur asked as he was  ordering himself another beer.   "Just a coke." Merlin said quietly.   "Just a coke?" Arthur asked shooting Arthur a questioning glance, that was only replied with a small curt nod. Arthur shrugged,  "One coke please." he told the bartender who was a brunette woman in her twenties that couldn't keep her eyes off of Arthur "Sure thing sug." she said with what Merlin thought was an over the top to flirtatious country accent.   Arthur turned back to Merlin who was sitting uncomfortably on the bar stool and gad his elbow propped awkwardly on the bar watching Arthur as he sipped the dark bottle coordinating beer. "So what brings you here?" he asked watching Merlin intently.   "Long story." Merlin replied looking down at the bar.   "What did he do?" Arthur asked amused.   "What?!" Merlin shot his head up to look at Arthur.   "Well no one that is celevrating comes to a bar to have just a coke, so that would mean that you aren't celebrating at all, and the bartender here." Arthur made a motion to her as she laid down the drink infront of him, whuch she returned with a smile before turning away to tend to another man opposite both of them,  "is extreamly attractive but you haven't taken your eyes off of me." Arthur smiled at this and leaned in to whisper, "Have you?" Into Merlin's ear   Merlin looked at Arthur stunned but eventually shook his head no, which made Arthur chuckel, and then raisw an eyebrow at Merlin urging him to explain. "He.... Uh.... Er... He couldnt keep alcohol out of his hands, or his hands off of me."   "Ah well.... I'm um... Sorry to hear that." Arthur stuttered not knowing what to say and suddenly becoming less interested in his beer.   Merlin could only give a stiff nod; as if on cue Gwen walked over to the bar not paying any attention to Arthur.   "Merlin you went to get drinks ages ago where in the world have you be..." she noticed Artgur for the first time now. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to intrude" she said politely. "Merlin a word?"   Merlin rolled his eyes but nodded to Gwen he turned to Arthur, "This should only take a minute."   "I'll be right here." Arthur smiled.   Merlin followed Gwen through the crowd of people bracing himself for whaf was sure to come. Finaly they reached a secluded hallway, "Gwen I know what your going to say but just hear me out first okay. He just..."   "Merlin..."   "Bunped into me and spilled our drinks. It isnt like..."   "Merlin."   "It was a real xate or anything."   "Merlin..."   "I know that it's too soon and that I juzt broke up with Mordred..."   "MERLIN..." Gwen fumed.   "But I'm a big boy and don't need to be babysat..."   "MERLIN YOU STUPID CLOTPOLE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"Gwen yelled at him.   "Who the hell says clotepole." Merlin nearly fell over laughing.   "I did just now." Gwsn said trying not to laugh, "Now shut up. I was going to say that I know him; He works with Lance at Camelot publishing company." Lancw was Gwen's boyfriend of two and a half years that worked at Camelt publishing company that was the largest, most active, and most controversial magazine company in the world. "he's really nice really sweet rwally smart and really gay. If you dont get his mobile number then I'm getting a sex change and I'll get it. Understand?"

**Author's Note:**

> This could either stay a one shot or go onto become a longer work. Please comment what you think would be best.


End file.
